Eeveelution Battle Royale
Eeveelution Battle Royale is ZackAttackX's eightieth DBX. Description An inter-series matchup! All 8 evolutions of Eevee are at odds - how long does your favourite last? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Team Galactic HQ - Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. "Master Cyrus, the Red Chain prototype is ready for testing. Do you have any subjects in mind?" Charon asked his boss. Cyrus hinted for him to follow him into an elevator, which took them to a deeper part of the lab. The two entered a room that resembled that of a battle arena, with eight Pokeballs lined up. From each Pokeball, an Eeveelution appeared, and each one of them were curious about their surroundings. (Cues music) Cyrus activated the power of the Red Chain, mind controlling all eight Pokemon. "Listen to me, subjects. You will demonstrate your power to me in a battle royale. Use whatever means necessary to win." he ordered. The eight Eeveelutions obeyed and the battle began with Flareon attacking Espeon, Glaceon engaging Sylveon, Leafeon pursuing Jolteon and Umbreon lunging for Vaporeon. HERE WE GO! Glaceon lunged at Sylveon with an Ice Fang, gnawing the Intertwining Pokemon in the sides. Sylveon shook Glaceon off and attacked with Moonblast, blowing Glaceon away. Sylveon fired a Swift towards Glaceon, who countered with Ice Shard. The two attacks collided and Sylveon took advantage, rushing through the smoke and blasting Glaceon with a Quick Attack. Glaceon tumbled but recovered in time to dodge another Moonblast. The Fresh Snow Pokemon then pelted Sylveon with an Ice Shard, followed by their own Quick Attack, not giving Sylveon any time to recover. The Intertwining Pokemon fell back hard and Glaceon fired an Ice Beam, which Sylveon failed to leap away from in time, freezing them in place. It was the work of a moment for Glaceon to destroy the frozen Sylveon into pieces with a Quick Attack. Sylveon eliminated by Glaceon! 7 remain! Meanwhile, Flareon and Espeon were locked in a battle. Flareon immediately went for a Lava Plume, which Espeon countered with Psychic, redirecting the blast of fire into the wall of the arena. Espeon then used Future Sight in hopes of gaining an advantage later on. The Flame Pokemon then used Smog, dealing poisonous damage to its foe, poisoning it in the process. Espeon tried to ignore the poison and attacked with a Psybeam, which Flareon dodged with Quick Attack, closing the distance and striking with Fire Fang. Espeon pulled away, but Flareon was in hot pursuit. Espeon waited for Flareon to get in close before using Sand Attack, temporarily blinding the Flame Pokemon. Flareon tried to clean its eyes out and Espeon took this chance to grip their opponent with Psychic, slamming them into the wall. Flareon dropped to the ground and struggled to stand up. Once it reached a vertical base, Future Sight took its toll, dealing massive damage, and Espeon finished their foe off by using Psychic to break all the bones in the Flame Pokemon's body. Flareon eliminated by Espeon! 6 remain! Umbreon struck for Vaporeon with a Faint Attack, which the Bubble Jet Pokemon met with an Aqua Jet. Neither Pokemon found an opening and it was Vaporeon to break the deadlock, blasting Umbreon from point blank with a Water Pulse. The Moonlight Pokemon was sent scattering, but gathered themselves in time. Umbreon used Screech to lower their opponent's Defense stat, to which Vaporeon responded by firing a Hydro Pump at Umbreon. The Moonlight Pokemon dodged and rushed in with another Faint Attack, which dealt heavy damage to Vaporeon, blowing them back. Vaporeon landed hard and Umbreon was in pursuit, using... Pursuit. Vaporeon grabbed their opponent with their tail and hurled them to the ground, pinning them and fired a Hydro Pump into the Moonlight Pokemon's mouth, drowning the Pokemon. Umbreon eliminated by Vaporeon! 5 remain! A Pin Missile from Jolteon and a Magical Leaf from Leafeon both connected, and both Pokemon attempted to surprise the other by attacking from the smoke, only to meet each other head on with Quick Attacks. The two Pokemon bounced off each other and it was Leafeon who continued their offense, powering up with Swords Dance before swinging for the fences with Leaf Blade. The Lightning Pokemon dodged and zapped Leafeon with Thunder Shock, temporarily stunning the Verdant Pokemon. Jolteon then unloaded with Pin Missile again, this time connecting with their opponent. Leafeon tried to repel the incoming attack with Leaf Blade, but the barrage was too much. The attack made Leafeon drop to the ground and Jolteon prepared to strike Leafeon down with Thunder. The attack came in, and the Verdant Pokemon narrowly dodged, slashing Jolteon in the neck with Leaf Blade, decapitating the Lightning Pokemon. Jolteon eliminated by Leafeon! 4 remain! Vaporeon cloaked itself with Acid Armor before charging for Leafeon with an Aqua Jet, crashing into the Verdant Pokemon at top speed. Leafeon crashed to the ground, not expecting the attack, but gathered themselves and fired Magical Leaf at Vaporeon, who countered with Bubble Beam. The two attacks collided, but surprisingly, the Bubble Beam prevailed, causing the Verdant Pokemon to leap backwards. Vaporeon wasn't done and quickly closed the distance with an Aqua Jet. This time however, Leafeon retaliated, striking the Bubble Jet Pokemon with Leaf Blade, sending them soaring into the wall of the arena. Leafeon then launched another Magical Leaf at Vaporeon, who countered with Muddy Water, gathering the leaves in the attack and sending them back towards the Verdant Pokemon. Leafeon noticed this and attempted to evade, but got nicked on the hind legs by the attack, grounding them. Vaporeon then struck Leafeon in the back with a devastating Aqua Jet, splitting the Verdant Pokemon in half. Leafeon eliminated by Vaporeon! 3 remain! After recovering as much health as they could using Morning Sun, Espeon then went after Glaceon, firing a Psybeam at them. The Fresh Snow Pokemon saw this coming and pulled up Barrier to reflect the attack, then leaped into the air and rained down an Ice Shard attack at the Sun Pokemon. Espeon gripped the attack, and Glaceon with Psychic, slamming both down to the floor of the arena. Glaceon crashed to the ground hard and Espeon fired a Swift at their grounded foe. Glaceon was able to pull up another Barrier to repel the attack, but was still struggling to stand. Espeon quickly charged in with Quick Attack, wanting to keep Glaceon down, which the Fresh Snow Pokemon did not allow, rolling to the side and firing an Ice Beam into Espeon's back. The Sun Pokemon took the attack to the back and slumped to the ground - the poison from earlier still taking effect. Glaceon went for the killing blow, an Ice Beam, but to their surprise, Vaporeon rushed in and did their job for them, shattering Espeon's skull with an Aqua Jet. Espeon eliminated by Vaporeon! 2 remain! The two remaining Eeveelutions stared each other down for a few seconds before they both prepared attacks. Glaceon's Ice Shard and Vaporeon's Water Pulse collided and both Pokemon lunged for each other. Glaceon attempted an Ice Fang, which Vaporeon dodged, striking back with a Quick Attack, knocking the Fresh Snow Pokemon back. Vaporeon then used Hydro Pump, which Glaceon countered with Mirror Coat, sending the damage back at the Bubble Jet Pokemon. Glaceon did not let up and immediately went for Ice Fang again. Vaporeon countered by blasting Glaceon in the mouth with a Water Pulse before getting back up and pouncing at the Fresh Snow Pokemon, grounding them. Vaporeon began scratching at Glaceon, who tried to defend themselves as best they could. Eventually, Glaceon smacked Vaporeon in the face with a headbutt, pushing them off. Glaceon then used Ice Beam, which encased Vaporeon's face in ice. Vaporeon struggled to free itself and Glaceon used Quick Attack, looking to shatter Vaporeon's head. The Bubble Jet Pokemon retaliated by using Aqua Jet, launching themselves into the air and carefully breaking the ice around their face, minimizing the damage. Vaporeon then called upon Muddy Water, sending a massive torrent of water towards Glaceon. The Fresh Snow Pokemon countered by using Blizzard on the attack, freezing it in place. Vaporeon quickly hopped off the attack before it was frozen too, sending a Bubble Beam Glaceon's way. Glaceon used Ice Shard to destroy the incoming bubbles, and Vaporeon quickly changed up its attack, blasting Glaceon back with a Hydro Pump. The Fresh Snow Pokemon landed hard and Vaporeon charged with Aqua Jet. Glaceon dodged and made their way towards the frozen Muddy Water, with Vaporeon in pursuit. Once there, the Fresh Snow Pokemon turned around and fired a Blizzard onto the Aqua Jet, freezing it and Vaporeon and sending both of them on a collision course with the frozen Muddy Water. The Bubble Jet Pokemon crashed into the icy wall, shattering both the wall and itself into shards. Vaporeon eliminated by Glaceon! 1 remains! "Master Cyrus, I would call this test a success." Charon concluded. Cyrus grinned. "Good work, Charon. With the Red Chain, we will no doubt be able to control even the Legendary Pokemon. Get the commanders ready, we leave for Spear Pillar in an hour." he ordered. Charon nodded and Cyrus returned Glaceon to its Pokeball, and the evildoers left. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Electricity vs Ice themed DBXs